<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When the Time Comes by isseitaka</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28149306">When the Time Comes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/isseitaka/pseuds/isseitaka'>isseitaka</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff I guess, M/M, not my best work but I hope you like</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:48:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,233</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28149306</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/isseitaka/pseuds/isseitaka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He Tian and Mo Guanshan have a moment outside his house.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>He Tian/Mo Guanshan (19 Days)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>149</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>When the Time Comes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mo Guanshan immediately noticed something was wrong when he turned on his phone and moved his thumb over his banking app. His eyes scrolled over the contents of what he expected to be a very small amount, after the large meal he shared with <i> those big pain in the asses </i> the other day. Though he knew it wasn't wise, it was also Jian Yi's birthday, who had demanded their appearance in a large, classy restaurant. He Tian and Mo Guanshan had arrived a little later than scheduled, to find Zhang Xi waving at them from a distance, maybe just a little annoyed as Jian Yi was rather the last to arrive, quite tousled by an afternoon nap he had just woken up from 15 minutes prior,  but also quite handsome in an otherwise red capri suit.</p><p>He Tian and Mo Guanshan had spent an enormous amount of time teasing their other friend who couldn't take his eyes off him. Jian Yi took one large look at the menu and quickly started ordering numerous items from each list.</p><p>He Tian, Zhang Xi and Mo Guanshan had all agreed to foot his bill before Jian Yi had even arrived and though just a little nervous and disgruntled, Mo Guanshan had to agree that the food was utterly fantastic and probably worth every penny.</p><p>While washing their hands in the restroom, He Tian said that he could also take care of Mo Guanshan's portion of the bill if he <i> needed</i>. Mo Guanshan also noticed the wide smirk in the mirror as he said this, like he was doing a big favor for him and that Guanshan should be forever grateful... But he would do no such thing! He had started working in a moving company last summer, which suited him rather well. He was also paid bi-weekly. But other than buying various sandwich making tools, Mo Guanshan knew just as well how to save. So he could definitely afford to pay both his and Jian Yi's part of the bill and it was basically all gone by the end of it.  Afterwards after lounging around He Tian's place for a while, the quartet had worked up a sweat on the basketball field before it was time to go their separate ways. He Tian was adamant on dropping him off despite Guanshan's retorts. As they filed the gate, He Tian had asked him one more time whether he was really alright. </p><p>"Oi, piss off. I'm not a charity case and I definitely don't need you making me feel like one." It was just common sense, he didn't want He Tian to have anything on him. He had his own salary, on top of the money He Tian still pays him whenever he cooks and cleans and does other things. </p><p>"I'm just concerned, you can use that money for something else like maybe your anger medication."</p><p>Guanshan threw a punch to his shoulder immediately, probably out of reflex which He Tian took in stride, chuckling while rubbing that part of his arm. He was only proving his point and that pissed Guanshan off even more!</p><p>Mo Guanshan found the keys in his jacket and quickly opened the door, turning on the closest light. He had turned to marvel over He Tian who was simply grinning in his direction, foot out the door, "...  you coming in or what?" Guanshan asked in a gruff voice.</p><p>"Ohohoh, how polite!" Mo Guanshan glared at him and threatened to close the door on him, He Tian quickly retracted his hand and kept it open, "I got a class early tomorrow so I can't."</p><p>"Idiot, I told you you didn't have to drop me off." grumbled Guanshan, rather horrified at the revelation. Though he didn't care much about school, he knew how important it was to He Tian and Zhang Xi. </p><p>He Tian shrugged, "It's nice to have some time for us, wouldn't you agree?"</p><p>"You're harder to deal with than Jian Yi," sighed Mo Guanshan, who got a quick pinch beside his armpit, "Hey!"</p><p>"Don't talk about other guys when you're with me." Replied the rather nonchalant tone. Mo Guanshan couldn't help but roll his eyes hard.</p><p>"What a complete pain in the ass." Noticing He Tian step foot in his house, caused Mo Guanshan to whirl back. Though He Tian looked like he had something to say, he didn't and instead kept a sarcastic leer on his face, eyes closed. He quickly took Mo Guanshan by the arm before he could make a break for it, "What?"</p><p>"I'm waiting," He Tian mumbled, stepping forward towards him. Mo Guanshan gulped and looked down at the arm which wrapped around his waist.</p><p>"F... For what?" He began to sweat as the man came too deep into his personal space.</p><p>"My goodnight kiss-"</p><p>"Are you an idiot!?" Mo Guanshan slammed his hands over the man's lips which were eerily close to his, looking around the emptiness of the house, "What if my mom sees? Do you even think about these things?" </p><p>“I mean, You refused to do it on our walk back and you refuse to do it now. Are you saying that you just don’t want to kiss your boyfriend?I’m hurt.” </p><p>“Idiot,” Mo Guanshan huffed, turning his head to the side with his nose stuck up. When he received no response, he glanced back at He Tian who looked rather unsettled for a moment, “Oi…”</p><p>“Do you not like me?” He Tian asked him with a serious voice that shocked the poor man into silence.</p><p>“What are you talking about?” Guanshan asked, not knowing where this was coming from. He should be the one to...</p><p>He Tian didn’t say anything, instead he turned around and left. He got as far as the gate before Mo Guanshan grabbed him by his jacket and pulled him back. </p><p>“You’re insufferable,” he growled under his breath, before dragging the man by the back of his jacket towards the side of his house, where there were no real lights and it was rather difficult to see two grown men kiss. But the street was filled with old people who usually had a set bed routine and not many were insane to really be up this late at night, except them of course, “You better not make a big deal of this after,” Guanshan muttered before pulling the man into a deep kiss. He Tian immediately grabbed his waist and leant him back against the wall, flicking his tongue over his moist lips that still tasted like the exquisite wine they drank to cheer on Jian Yi’s 19th birthday.   Guanshan’s knees buckled by their position but He Tian was quick to catch him and hold him close. </p><p>“You’re a dick face,” Mo Guanshan growled at him, face muffled against his face, “Putting on a show like that.” </p><p>“It worked didn’t it?” He Tian smirked, but there was still a layer of question in his eyes that Guanshan was unable to see due to the dimmed light. </p><p>Mo force pulled himself away from the man and wobbled towards the corner of his house, holding the side of the wall for support. </p><p>“Did that answer your question?” He grumbled in fake annoyance. </p><p>“Hmm. I don’t know. Want to invite me <i>inside</i> again and find out?.” </p><p>Guanshan immediately stormed into his house and slammed the door, hearing the maniacal cackle from outside.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>